coracao_sagradofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Trouble on the Road to Santa Cruz
Trouble on the Road to Santa Cruz ('''Encrenca na Estrada à Santa Cruz) foi uma one shot realizada no dia 15/04/19, ambientada no ano de 1889, numa região fictícia ao sul do Rio Mississippi, EUA. Ela foi composta de 4 jogadores principais e utilizou o sistema Fusion adaptado de Cyberpunk 2020. Os 4 personagens principais eram andarilhos de diversos caminhos diferentes da vida, atraídos à cidade de Paradis por uma oferta de trabalho arriscada, porém recompensadora. Levar um carregamento de remédios no menor tempo possível até a cidade de '''Santa Cruz, do outro lado da cordilheira do Santo Sonhador. A única maneira de cumprí-la a tempo, seria atravessando a rota comercial conhecida como a Rota dos Magos, uma das estradas mais perigosas e misteriosas de todo oeste estadunidense. 'A Campanha' 'Premissa' Tudo se inicia na mansão da contratante, Maria das Dores. Ela é uma senhora de idade avançada, beirando aos 100 anos, uma raridade para a época, que possui um filho extremamente doente internado na cidade de Santa Cruz, localizada do outro lado da cordilheira de montanhas do Santo Sonhador. Utilizando de seus recursos financeiros, ela conseguiu adquirir o medicamento extremamente raro necessário para tratá-lo, porém as rotas convencionais utilizadas para chegar à cidade levariam quase uma semana, sem contar a própria preparação, e nada garante que ele não viesse a perecer antes disso. Há uma alternativa, entretanto: a Rota dos Magos, um percurso perigoso que atravessa as próprias montanhas, cortando através de pedra e navegando por debaixo da terra. O lugar é recheado de animais selvagens, plantas silvestres peculiares, bandidos, além de ser lar de um grupo de canibais de índole mística conhecidos apenas como os "Magos". Poucos foram aqueles capazes de realizar o percurso com vida, e esses que conseguem, se tornam para sempre lendas no oeste. Desesperada, Maria recorre aos andarilhos do sul estadunidense, no intuito de formar uma equipe de indivíduos extremamente qualificados que seriam capazes de realizar o percurso. No final das contas, 4 seriam aqueles que formariam a expedição. 'Preparação e Partida' Dr. Caligari é o primeiro a ser escolhido. Ele é um homem jovem, bem vestido e muito bem educado. Possui talento médico nato além de maneirismos sofisticados e gosto para as belas artes. É um homem extremamente cético em relação à religião cristã, o que não se cansa de expor para os demais, mas de resto é um clássico gentlemen. Por detrás de todo seu flair europeu e civilizada, há pilhas e mais pilhas de segredos. Joaquín Hector Gregorio Ángel Cortez, conhecido vulgarmente por 3 Olhos devido a um ferimento atípico em sua cabeça, uma perfuração causada por uma bala que atravessou seu crânio e massa cinzenta, criando um furo cilíndrico perfeito em sua testa. Esse ferimento lhe causa problemas constantes de memória, além de surtos alucinatórios, no qual a fantasia e a realidade se misturam indistintamente. Aos seus 50 anos, tudo que ele estava disposto a revelar a Dona Maria era seu passado criminoso, alegando ter sido um dia alguém "temido de ponta à ponta por todo o país". Suas habilidades com um revólver e um rifle foram mais do que o suficientes para selá-lo como membro da equipe, e tudo que ele busca com a expedição é a glória de ter sido capaz de terminá-la. John Lawson é o terceiro a chegar, quase que no encalço do 3 Olhos. Ele é um homem santo, pistoleiro aposentado, de coração fraco, mas de dedos e mira firmes. Proficiente tanto no violão quanto na pistola, ele provê entretenimento musical nos dois dias que permanecem hospedados na Mansão, enquanto aguardam o fechamento da equipe. O último membro, e aquele que fecha a formação da equipe, é o explorador Tuco Sentenza, o mais novo e boa pinta dos quatro. Apesar de não ser muito experiente em combate armado, Tuco é um especialista em sobrevivência, e conhece a região quase tão bem quanto conhece o corpo de uma mulher. Ele carrega consigo um pingente, artefato de sua família que o concede a sorte de 10 homens. Com a equipe formada, no início da tarde de uma quarta feira, o grupo recebe as últimas instruções e são preparados para partir. Seus cavalos são alimentados e provisões são colocadas em suas cargas. Iago, o mordomo pessoal de Maria, é aquele a lhes dar as últimas instruções antes de irem, lembrando-os da urgência da missão, e do fato de que a recompensa não será maior se menos deles chegarem ao destino. Com todas as preparações prontas e explicações dadas, eles partem da cidade de Paradis em direção à Rota dos Magos. 'Adentrando na Rota dos Magos' O cavalgada de Paradis à cordilheira leva cerca de 1 hora e meia. No caminho, o grupo conversa sobre diversos temas. Tuco, com seu sotaque mexicano forte, explica para os demais sobre como o terreno está mudando conforme se aproximam da cordilheira, e como a fauna local se torna cada vez mais perigosa. Caligari elabora sobre seu passado, elaborando em suas origens germânicas e suas proezas acadêmicas, coisa que os demais quase não conseguem compreender. Seu ceticismo entra em conflito com a fé de John Lawson, e os dois logo se engajam no primeiro de vários combates teológicos. 3 Olhos tenta recontar para os demais sobre seu passado criminoso, os vários tipos de crimes hediondos que um dia já cometeu e as incontáveis vítimas que morreram temendo seu nome, mas os outros três não parecem prestar atenção. Frustrado, ele resolve contar do dia em que recebeu seu icônico ferimento, mas antes de conseguir, eles alcançam a cordilheira e se encaminham à Rota. Na entrada do percurso, uma enorme fenda, oriunda da erosão das montanhas que compõem o Sonhador, pendurados sobre um galho que cresce de dentro das rochas montanhosas, há 4 forcas e três enforcados. O corpo do quarto está no chão, a cabeça separada do resto dos ossos. Coiotes roem o que sobrou do corpo, chupando seu tutâno e roendo os últimos pedaços de carne apodrecida. Caligari tenta espantá-los com um assovio, demonstrando conhecimento dos animais locais, mas seus esforços são falhos. Lawson, com um relinchar de seu cavalo, os põe para correr, liberando a passagem. Examinando o corpo caído, Lawson percebe que ele pertencia à ralé criminosa do oeste, mais um pé rapado que encontrou seu fim. Dentre os corpos pendurados, entretanto, há um corpo feminino, ainda usando um vestido, embora este esteja rasgado e sujo, sinais de possível abuso sexual antes da morte. Ele e Tuco rezam para os 4 antes de seguir caminho. Cada um desses corpos carregava uma placa com uma única palavra, juntando todos, a mensagem deixada para trás era: "Cuidado com o pescoço". 'Encontro com os Bretões' Seguindo caminho, passando por carruagens quebradas e mais cadáveres esqueléticos, o grupo chega a um espaço aberto recentemente ocupado por algum grupo de indivíduos, indivíduos que porcamente esconderam as evidências de suas estadias e que agora se escondem aguardando uma oportunidade para atacar. 3 Olhos e Lawson são os primeiros a notar suas presenças, eles avisam os outros dois a conterem seus cavalos e se manterem no aguardo. Avançando na frente dos demais, Lawson vai até o centro do local e utilizando de seus dotes de persuasão, convence os bandidos a se revelarem, alegando não ter interesse algum em violência armada. Os Bretões se revelam para os quatro. Eles explicam ser um grupo de assaltantes que atualmente usa a entrada da Rota dos Magos como esconderijo. Apesar de hostis, de primeira, eles se mostram levemente inclinados a negociar, exigindo dois dos cavalos da equipe em troca de passagem. O grupo como um todo recusa. Caligari tenta chamar apoio dos coiotes, mas falha, atraindo eles, mas não como aliados. 3 Olhos se prepara para o combate e Lawson falha em manter eles intimidados o suficiente. Ao prestar atenção na fisiomia do líder da equipe, Hernane, ele percebe que estão apenas ganhando tempo. Todos pareciam prontos para o combate, quando Tuco convence os bandidos de que um dia já foi aliado da gangue, e que tiveram uma das maiores noites de bebedeira de todos os tempos juntos. Apesar de não estar 100% confiante na história, os Bretões deixam o grupo passar, citando especificamente suas regras de "não atirar em aliados". Os 4 seguem caminho, se direcionando à entrada de uma mina apontada no mapa de Tuco como a próxima etapa do caminho. Prestes a entrar nela, Caligari avista um depósito de suplementos dos Bretões, o qual todos menos Lawson imediatamente saqueiam. Enojado pelo ato, Lawson convence o Doutor e Sentenza a deixar os itens no lugar, mas 3 Olhos não os dá ouvidos e rouba latas de óleo mesmo assim. 'Nas Minas' O grupo passa mais de 1 hora avançando pelo mesmo túnel, avançando por baixo do nível do oceano centímetro por centímetro. Tuco lidera a equipe, e sendo assim é escolhido para carregar a lamparina. Os demais o acompanham na retaguarda, matendo os olhos abertos para qualquer atividade suspeita enquanto conversam entre si. Lawson e Caligari mais uma vez trocam farpas. Eles finalmente alcançam o coração da mina, uma área extensa composta por 4 níveis diferentes de mineração, interligados por escadas de madeiras caindo aos pedaços e uma velha plataforma de carregar rochas. Tuco não faz ideia do que seja esse lugar, ele está completamente fora dos mapas. O resto do grupo percebe seu nervosismo, o que não provoca um bem estar entre eles. Usando seu conhecimento da geografia local, e se baseando no que tinha de conhecimento prévio sobre mineração, Tuco aponta para uma das passagens, no penúltimo nível das plataformas, e indica ela como o caminho correto. O resto do grupo então se depara com um problema, como descer seus cavalos até lá. As escadas eram simplesmente inutilizáveis, e a plataforma usada para levantar rochas quebrou no momento em que Caligari encostou nela. Apesar das condições não favoráveis, todos possuiam experiência com cavalgagem e decidem então descer seus cavalos pelas plataformas, pulando um nível por vez. 3 Olhos é o primeiro a tentar, e consegue aterrisar perfeitamente seu cavalo no andar certo. Lawson é o próximo, e ele não tem a mesma sorte. Seu cavalo, Julgamento, machuca uma de suas patas no primeiro pulo, e quebra ela no segundo. Lawson segura sua cabeça do animal agonizante em seus braços enquanto Caligari o examina, decretando que não há nada que possa fazer. Lawson acalma o animal com seu violão antes de piedosamente cortar sua garganta. Julgamento morre uma morte pacífica. Após a morte do cavalo, Caligari provoca Lawson com o questionamento: "Por que Deus fez isso a seu cavalo?". Na hora, Lawson precisa se controlar para não espancá-lo. Tuco é o próximo e consegue, assim como 3 Olhos, descer perfeitamente com sua montaria. Resta apenas o cavalo de Caligari, o qual 3 Olhos se voluntaria para ajudar a descer. Talvez por uma maldição divina, e o cavalo quebra suas duas patas traseiras ainda no primeiro pulo. Diferente de Julgamento, 3 Olhos não faz qualquer cerimônia e apenas mata o animal. Com 2 cavalos a menos, o grupo reorganiza os suprimentos nas celas dos restantes e seguem caminho, adentrando por um túnel estreito usado pelos mineradores. Após alguns minutos de uma caminhada lenta e cansativa, o grupo finalmente alcança um túnel maior, para onde vários outros desembocam. Há um cheiro forte de metal no ár. Após avançarem nele por alguns minutos, eles percebem o chão se tornando cada vez mais molhado, até que ele se encontra coberto de água. Tuco deduz que aquilo deve ter sido causado por algum rompimento num lençol freático próximo, e Caligari, após examinar um pouco do líquido, deduz que há mercúrio misturado a ela. Ele oferece bandanas para o grupo (duas para 3 Olhos, uma para a boca e outra para o terceiro olho) e os 4 seguem caminho nas águas, que constantemente sobem de nível, até que esbarra em seus pescoços. Deparados com escuridão de todos os lados, e nenhum sinal de um caminho pela frente, eles se deparam pela primeira vez com o cadáver ambulante de um minerador, caminhando perdido pela mina. Há vários outros como ele espalhados pelo local, vagamente andando em direção ao oeste. Tuco e 3 Olhos ficam perturbados pela presença daqueles seres, enquanto Lawson e Caligari agem normalmente. Chega o momento de decidir que direção seguir. Tuco, se lembrando da posição geográfica do lençol freático mais próximo, indica que eles devem seguir para oeste, enquanto Caligari (secretamente um membro dos Magos) sugere que o grupo siga para leste. Os dois passam a discutir, Lawson e 3 Olhos não sabem bem a quem escutar. Caligari eventualmente os convence de que, se estão todos indo naquela direção, é porque há alguma coisa, talvez uma saída, por lá. Ao escutar Caligari e seguir caminho pelo leste, o grupo cai de vez no efeito dos cogumelos alucinógenos que dão nome à cordilheira, e deliram sobre estarem num imenso campo esverdeado à céu aberto. Eles veem dezenas de mortos vivos ajoelhados rezando em direção ao sol, e em seguida, cada um (com exceção de Caligari), recebe uma visão. Lawson finalmente percebe que Caligari não é quem diz ser, 3 Olhos reconhece Tuco como o filho dos imigrantes que ele havia assassinado 20 anos atrás, e Tuco percebe que a gaita de John Lawson é a gaita de seu pai. 'No Covil dos Magos' No momento, nenhum deles revela qualquer coisa um para o outro, mas todos percebem o desaparecimento repentino de Caligari e dos cavalos. Ao tentar fugir do jardim pelo buraco de onde entraram, os 3 acordam amarrados à tábuas de pedra, presos a uma das câmaras do covil dos Magos. Na sua frente, estão Kaligar e Ragnborn, que explicam o que acabou de transcorrer e o que está prestes a acontecer. Os 3, por serem guerreiros habilidosos e dignos de sua divindade, serão sacrificados a Chrom, o Capitão Deus crimério. De onde estão, os 3 conseguem ter visão do Salão Principal do covil, do Sumo Sacerdote que reza em uma língua estranha, das dezenas de Magos que o observam, e do imenso totem de ossos erguido no meio do local. Lawson ameaça Ragnborn, que não dá ouvidos às suas palavras. Em segredo, ele e 3 Olhos haviam se livrado de suas amarras e agora apenas esperavam pelo momento certo de fugir. Tuco, por outro lado, ainda se encontrava preso às suas. Assim que os dois saem, 3 mulheres entram carregando bacias de água, tesouras e flanelas, preparadas para banhar a carne para o abate. Enquanto Tuco destrai uma delas com um beijo, Lawson e 3 Olhos nocauteiam as outras duas, e em seguida fazem a distraída de refém. Eles libertam Tuco e apanham seus armamentos, tentando sair despercebidos pelo Salão Principal. O plano, entretanto, falha miseravelmente, e assim que põem os pés para fora do quarto são percebidos pelo Sacerdote e pelo público. 3 Olhos nocauteia a mulher que fazia de refém para ter as duas mãos livres para o combate, e observa enquanto um grupo de 10 guerreiros Magos, além de Ragnborn e o próprio Kaligar, avançarem em sua direção. O resto dos Magos, Sumo Sacerdote incluso, que não são combatentes, fogem do Salão. Antes do Sacerdote escapar, Lawson atira duas vezes com seu rifle-violão em sua direção, acertando um dos disparos no seu peito, atravessando suas costelas e seu pulmão. O Sacerdote cai no chão, gravemente ferido, mas é resgatado por outro membro de sua tribo e consegue escapar. Enfurecidos pelo ato de John, 3 dos Guerreiros que partiram para o ataque vão em sua direção, mas apenas Ragnborn consegue ferí-lo, acertando um corte em sua perna esquerda. 3 Olhos dispara algumas vezes contra os Magos que correm em sua direção, sem muito sucesso, e é nesse momento que Tuco Sentenza tem uma ideia diabólica. Ele atira uma banana de dinamite para o meio dos soldados, assustando aqueles que ainda não haviam engajado em combate e provocando o pânico nos demais. Kaligar tenta apanhar a dinamite para atirá-la de volta neles, mas acaba deixando-a cair aos seus pés. 3 Olhos corre, fugindo em direção a porta mais próxima. Lawson segue em seu encalço, sem querer que ele escape e no processo, atira outra dinamite na direção da primeira. As duas explodem abalando toda a estrutura do Salão Principal. Kaligar é atirado para trás 10 metros, e cai no chão com um baque surdo, gravemente ferido. Apenas 2 dos soldados Magos, Ragnborn e um subordinado, escapam da explosão, enquanto os demais são mortos por ela. 3 Olhos e Lawson, que corriam para a saída, também são pegos e mortalmente feridos por ela. Tuco ameaça os dois Magos restantes com mais duas dinamites, afirmando que não tinha medo de explodir todo o covil. Ragnborn e ele desistem e, enquanto recuam, tentam convencer Kaligar a também desistir, mas Kaligar não os dá ouvidos. Ele se recupera do choque inicial de seus ferimentos e usa as seringas especiais que havia levado consigo no dia que saiu da Rota para curar uma parte de seus ferimentos, conseguindo ficar de pé mais uma vez. Enquanto Kaligar se recupera, Tuco vai em direção à John Lawson, cujo coração havia parado de bater, e usa toda a sorte restante em seu amuleto para trazê-lo de volta a vida. Com um susto, Lawson se prepara para agradecê-lo, mas é recebido com um revólver na cara. Tuco esclarece que esse tempo todo, a única razão para ele ter aceitado o trabalho havia sido John, que ele havia sido o homem responsável pela morte de seus pais, e que agora ele teria sua vingança. Lawson tenta se esclarecer, afirmando que o responsável na verdade havia sido 3 Olhos, e que ele havia tentando impedí-lo naquele dia, 20 anos atrás, mas que tinha chegado tarde demais. Na ocasião, Lawson tentou abater 3 Olhos à distância, enquanto este fugia em seu cavalo. Após disparar, ele achava que tinha errado, pois o bandido continuou a cavalgar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Foi só no dia que reencontrou o criminoso na mansão de Maria que percebeu que seu disparo havia atingido, só não havia o matado. Tuco, cego por seu desejo de vingança, não escuta as palavras de Lawson, e afirma que, se esse for mesmo o caso, irá matá-lo e irá matar 3 Olhos em seguida, apenas para ter certeza. Ele se prepara para disparar, mas quando o martelo do revólver bate na câmara, nada acontece. Por um ato divino, sua arma falhou. Frustrado, ele se prepara para atirar uma dinamite em 3 Olhos, mas é impedido por Kaligar, que o agarra por trás, tentando enfiar uma banana de dinamite em seu ânus. Lawson, mesmo depois de ter sido mortalmente ferido, consegue ser preciso o suficiente para atirar na vela da dinamite, desarmando-a. Ele procede para disparar 2 vezes na cabeça de Kaligar, que surpreendentemente resiste aos danos. Tuco, ao perceber que ele falava a verdade, volta sua atenção para o doutor, e dispara mais duas vezes contra sua cabeça. Antes de cair morto no chão, Kaligar injeta em si mesmo os conteúdos de uma seringa especial que carregava consigo como último recurso. Lawson e Sentenza fazem as pazes e ajudam 3 Olhos, que esse tempo todo estava no chão agonizando com seus ferimentos, a se levantar. Juntos, eles disparam contra o cadáver de Kaligar, decepando cada membro de seu corpo com seus tiros e se preparam para deixar o covil dos Magos. Tuco identifica marcas de ferradura levando a uma das saídas, e o grupo decide seguir por ele. Enquanto eles saem, o corpo de Kaligar começa a violentamente se contorcer e em seguida se transforma numa horrenda criatura de 4 metros de altura. Sem paciência e tempo para lidar com tal besta, os 3 juntam toda a dinamite que tinham sobrando e a disparam na direção dela. A explosão desencadeada por esses explosivos é potente o suficiente para aniquilar todo o covil dos Magos, além de alcançar as minas subterrâneas e incendiar o gás presente nelas, causando uma reação em cadeia de explosões que destroem toda a Rota dos Magos. O grupo acaba sendo salvo por uma larga porção de rochas que desaba atrás deles, protegendo-os das chamas. 'Saída da Caverna' Os 3 sobreviventes seguem caminho pelo túnel. Com todas as verdades expostas, eles esperam para trocar qualquer palavra quando estiverem fora daquele lugar. O trio desenboca na saída da Rota, onde seus cavalos estão amarrados há um par de pedras. Tuco checa o cavalo de Kaligar, encontrando a caixa de remédios levemente danificada. Para sua surpresa, ele reconhece a substância que vaza dela como ópio, e os 3 descobrem que esse tempo todo estavam sendo usados como mulas para alguma operação de tráfico qualquer. Eles ainda assim não parecem se importar, "dinheiro é dinheiro", os 3 concordam. Era chegada a hora do trio se confrontar. 3 Olhos, sofrendo dos efeitos da ferida feita por John Lawson, alucina que John Lawson é a figura misteriosa do homem que o feriu 20 anos atrás e em seguida esquece todos os acontecimentos das últimas 6 horas, incluindo tudo que transcorreu no covil dos Magos. Preparado para lutar seu último duelo contra 3 Olhos, John Lawson pede para que Tuco pegue a caixa e vá embora, mas Sentenza recusa, dizendo que, caso John falhe, ele será aquele que trará justiça a 3 Olhos. Lawson e 3 Olhos duelam entre si, Lawson sendo o mais rápido dos dois. Ele acerta seu disparo no mesmo lugar que havia acertado 20 anos antes, abrindo a ferida e um buraco ainda maior na cabeça de seu oponente. Com suas últimas forças, 3 Olhos dispara contra seu assassino, acertando-o em sua coxa, atravessando seu fêmur e artéria femoral. Ele sorri antes de finalmente cair no chão, morto. Lawson permanece de pé até seu oponente morrer, e então se permite cair assim como ele. Tuco tenta estabilizar seu sangramento, mas não consegue. Sabendo que sua hora estava próxima, Lawson usa seus últimos momentos de vida para implorar que Tuco siga um caminho de vida diferente do dele e de 3 Olhos, que seja um homem feliz com uma vida normal, que tenha a vida que seus pais queriam que tivesse quando vieram à América. Lawson então morre nos braços de Tuco, sem qualquer arrependimento. Tuco, abalado, amarra o corpo de Lawson em um dos cavalos, e passa a noite e a madrugada inteira cavalgando até chegar em Santa Cruz. Lá, ele coleta o dinheiro da transação, apenas 1000 dólares, como o combinado e em seguida leva o corpo de John até o fazedor de caixões local. Ele pede para o homem montar o melhor caixão possível para John e também pede para que ele organize um enterro digno para ele. Tuco sobe mais uma vez em seu cavalo, pronto para partir, mas antes de ir embora, o homem pergunta para ele o que deve ser colocado em sua lápide. Tuco responde: "Um homem que morreu sem pecado". Ele então parte em direção ao nascer do sol com seu cavalo, pronto para iniciar uma nova vida com o dinheiro que recebeu. Através dele, a lenda de John Lawson, 3 Olhos e o embate final travado entre os dois na saída da Rota dos Magos perdurou por gerações, eventualmente sendo adaptada por Hollywood em 1945. Personagens * Dr. Caligari: Médico da equipe. Homem de maneirismos e gostos refinados. Apresenta um enorme ceticismo da religião católica, além de supostamente ter nascido na Alemanha, local onde conseguiu seu doutorado em Práticas Médicas. * John Lawson: Antigo justiceiro e caçador de recompensas. Sabendo que tinha pouco tempo de vida restando, decidiu gastar ele indo atrás do único criminoso que um dia escapou de sua fúria, Joaquín Hector Gregorio Ángel Cortez, o 3 Olhos. * 3 Olhos: No passado, foi um bandido nacionalmente temido. Após sofrer um ferimento crítico na cabeça enquanto conduzia uma chacina, entrou em declínio. Atualmente se encontra extremamente frágil, sofrendo de crises de amnésia e alucinações constantes. Resolveu usar o tempo que lhe resta para conduzir um último trabalho que lhe trará fama mais uma vez. * Tuco Sentenza: Filho de imigrantes mexicanos. Seus pais foram brutalmente assassinados enquanto ele ainda era uma criança e desde então busca o homem que acredita ser responsável pela morte deles: John Lawson. * Maria das Dores: Senhora extremamente velha e extremamente rica. Mora numa mansão sobre uma colina na cidade de Paradis. Possui um filho doente em estado grave na cidade de Santa Cruz, do outro lado de uma imensa cordilheira de montanhas e precisa urgentemente de homens capacitados o bastante para levar o remédio até ele. * Iago: O mordomo pessoal de Maria das Dores. Auxiliou ela no processo de encontrar homens capacitados para a travessia, além de instruí-los nas condições do trabalho e no que precisa ser feito. * Hernane & Os Bretões: Grupo de bandidos de nível baixo que montaram acampamento na Rota dos Magos. * Os Magos: Tribo mística de canibais que habitam a montanha e a Rota dos Magos. São a maior causa de desaparecimento das pessoas que tentam cruzar a rota.